


Wishes for the Moon

by Swanny_Writer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (the word 'slut' is used once), Abusive Relationship (NOT WONHUI), Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring and Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Cute and Domestic WonHui Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, No one touches his kitten without consequences grrr!, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, This fic encompasses everything about WonHui: the moon. cats. and idiots in love, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, Wonu is an actual cat for 1/3 of the fic, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Writer
Summary: Wonwoo is a cat who continuously has to watch Junhui get jerked around by the guy he's dating. Desperately, he wants to become human in order to protect Junhui.Upon a night of the full moon, Wonwoo gets his wish.(Or the one where Wonwoo is the founder, President, and VIP member of the "Junnie Protection Squad.")-





	Wishes for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early Halloween! 
> 
>  
> 
> The premise of this fic comes from [this](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/sentimental_garden_lover) manga, which left a lot to be desired. But the summary screamed _WonHui_ and left me with little choice. Hurray for impulsive writing!
> 
> Please don't let the Abusive Relationship tag scare you away! It's really not that bad tbh (if you've read THOY and AEBH and were ok with the fight scenes, then you'll be more than fine). With that said, if anything is triggering please let me know so I can tag it properly!
> 
> Hope you'll like it! ^_^
> 
> -

 

 

It’s Monday morning, and as usual, Junhui is rushing to get to class on time. He’s cutting it very close today, more so than any other, barely having enough time to grab a granola bar from the cabinet, shoving his socked feet into sneakers, and running out the door with his backpack. Of course, not before stopping by the couch where Wonwoo is curled up to scratch between his ears and kiss his head.

“Be good, Wonwon!” Junhui chirps, a second before all that’s left is a faint smell of vanilla, and the sound of the door closing.

_You forgot to lock the door again, Jun_.

With a shake of the head, Wonwoo hops down from his perch and stretches out his limbs. He walks over to the small corner table in the hall and hops on top of it. The leaves of the potted plant stroke against his flanks as he passes by, extending his paw out to flip the lock.

It wouldn’t be the first time his human ran out in such a hurry, and he’s sure it wouldn’t be the last. As caring and kind as Junhui is, he’s also extremely scatterbrained. Wonwoo worries a lot about the kid.

Still, he supposes this morning’s mishap is partially his fault. He’d spent a good fifteen minutes sitting on Junhui’s chest when the boy woke up to turn off his alarm. On most days, Wonwoo would simply lay curled up on Junhui’s pillow and let the boy pet and bury his face into the wheat-colored fur, listening to the mumbles about the day’s schedule. They typically stay like that for a few minutes, enough time for the drowsiness to wear off so Junhui wouldn’t faceplant on his way to the bathroom.

But this morning, Wonwoo hadn’t wanted to get off. Stubbornly, the cat had rubbed his head all over Junhui’s face and neck, paying particular attention to the bluish mark underneath his jaw. As if all of the gentle caresses and careful licks would be enough to erase the painful marks from Junhui’s once pristine skin. As if it could make up for how the bruises were placed there in the first place.

“It’s okay, Wonwon,” Junhui had reassured him, one arm coming around to cradle him, while the other stroked his head. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

That was a lie. Wonwoo knows when Junhui lies: the normally bright eyes don’t smile along with his lips. So Wonwoo had growled, pining his human with a glare, and continued the ministration without further weak placation to stop him. He felt responsible. He always did, because he’s just a cat and he can’t do anything more for Junhui. But after what happened, Wonwoo is riddled with guilt and anger.

They fought last night. Junhui and the bastard he’s dating. The guy was drunk, and Junhui refused to let him in. Yeongsu threatened to report Junhui to the landlord for keeping a cat. Pets aren’t allowed in the building. So Junhui gave in, and Yeongsu pushed him too hard.

Wonwoo wanted to claw his eyes out and rip his throat open for how he left Junhui a couple hours later. He’d never liked the guy, but now Wonwoo felt nothing but hate and fury for the vermin.

As loathsome as the guy behaves, and as frustrated with Junhui as Wonwoo is for continuing to stay with him, the cat understands. Junhui’s heart is extremely sensitive, and he craves love as much as the plants he keeps on the patio do water and sunlight. Yeongsu was there to pick Junhui up when he’d fallen to pieces last year, so it made perfect sense for the boy to grow attached.

The guy is a poor excuse of a human, but he _is_ human. He has a tall frame that Junhui can lean on, strong arms that can hold Junhui when he’s cold, a voice that can relay feelings and emotions. But above all else, Yeongsu is a human that Junhui can love. And Wonwoo hates the man as much as he envies him.

As a cat, there’s only so much that Wonwoo can do for his beloved human. He’s soft and warm, which offers Junhui comfort; he can pretend to like the toys that the boy brings home if it makes him happy and laugh. But other than that, what is he really good for? Locking the door when Junhui forgets?

With an internal scoff, Wonwoo hops down and heads for the kitchen to have breakfast. Even when he’s running late, Junhui never forgets to pour out food and fill the bowl with fresh water. Junhui does so much for him, Wonwoo feels pathetically helpless.

 

 

“Wonwon! I’m home!” Junhui announces as he unlocks the door and lets himself in. “And I’ve got presents!”

The cat quickly unfolds himself from his spot on the window sill to come meet Junhui in the hall. The boy’s cheeks are rosy from the cold, but Wonwoo can still see the bruise under the layers of makeup. He resists the urge to dig his claws into the wooden flooring.

To curb the temptation, he goes to rub himself along Junhui’s shin and ankle, purring as the boy giggles and drops whatever he’s been carrying to pet him.

“Did you miss me that much?”

Wonwoo meows in confirmation, leaning into the adoring touch, eyes closed in bliss. The crispy scent of the chilly weather still clings to his skin, with a hint of coffee and pumpkin, probably from the café he frequents after school. Under the foreign smells, though, Wonwoo still detects the hint of vanilla and orange blossoms that’s distinctively Junhui. He rubs against him some more.

Giggling, Junhui manages to slip out of his shoes and continue to pet the cat. “I missed you too,” he says, then meows back.

Wonwoo’s heart does a flip. He knows Junhui can’t possibly do it on purpose. To him, it’ll only sound like any meowing, without any meaning. Little does he know what he does to the poor cat.

“Meow!” _I love you._ Junhui keeps repeating himself, amused by the adorable response it gets out of Wonwoo, completely oblivious to the reason behind such a reaction. “Meow!” _I love you._

Wonwoo can feel his heart rate picking up toward dangerous levels as he lays sprawled on the floor, front paws clutching at Junhui’s hand stroking his flank. At his wit’s end, he does the best that he can. He nibbles on Junhui’s wrist and kicks his feet out erratically.

“Hey hey hey!” the boy laughs and tries to extract his limb from the tight grip. “Someone’s getting excited. Is it because you peeked at what I brought home?”

The content of Junhui’s bags can go take a dive in the nearest lake. Wonwoo has no interest in it. Regardless, he is thankful that Junhui’s stopped meowing. He doesn’t think he could have taken it much longer. A little reluctantly, he lets go of his human’s arm, and Junhui gives him another affectionate pat, before gathering his bags and heading deeper into the apartment.

“C’mon, Wonwon. Let’s get dinner ready, and I’ll show you.” He sounds excited. It’s probably food related, Wonwoo thinks, as he follows him to the kitchen.

For the most part, the hunch is correct. Although to be fair, 90% of the time, when it comes to making Junhui excited, it’s usually food. The boy unloads the groceries, putting away the produce and dairy products in the fridge, then the packets of ramen go into the cabinets. Junhui has a thing for stocking up. While he works on dinner, Wonwoo hops on the counter to keep him company.

In the midst of the preparation, Junhui opens a new bottle of soy sauce and gives Wonwoo the plastic ring covering. The latter bats at it with his paw, mildly entertained by the noise and bouncy quality of the material. Junhui sings as he cooks, and Wonwoo’s tail swishes back and forth to the tune. It’s fun and familiar.

After dinner, Junhui settles on the couch with one of the bags from earlier. Upon closer inspection, it’s colorful like the ones that his friends give him for birthdays and Christmas. The boy sets the bag aside and beckons Wonwoo over, tapping on the cushion next to him. Wonwoo ignores it and hops onto his lap.

“Alrighty!” Junhui grins and pulls out a stuffed toy that Wonwoo sniffs suspiciously. He doesn’t know what it’s supposed to be of, a strange mix between some kind of rodent and fairy. It’s a gaudy shade of yellow with hot pink that gives the cat a mild headache just from looking at it. “So, what do you think?”

Wonwoo welcomes the question, looking away from the atrocity to stare up at Junhui’s pretty face. “Meow?” _It’s sort of an eyesore. Where did you get it?_

Seemingly contemplating the plushie himself, Junhui makes a face, mouth twisted to the side in a pensive pout. “It’s a gift from Yeongsu.”

At the repulsive name, Wonwoo kicks at the ugly toy, sending it to the floor. He snorts in satisfaction and curls up on Junhui’s lap once more. When he glances up, Junhui is repressing laughter.

“I guess you don’t like it, huh? Heh.” He brings his hands down to stroke the soft fur. “It’s an apology gift.” A shrug, although the gesture is far from nonchalant. The corners of his mouth tug downward, and his eyes are dull. “It wouldn’t be nice to reject it.”

“Meow.” _Junnie, you’re too softhearted. Idiot._

This time, Wonwoo doesn’t know if Junhui really doesn’t understand him, or if he pretends not to, but the boy sighs and picks up the bag again, the rest of the content rustling inside. Wonwoo regards it with more disdain, expecting another gift from the human pest.

However, Junhui explains, “I’m going to be really busy next week because of midterms, so I won’t have much time to play with you. I didn’t want you to feel lonely, so I stopped by the pet shop!” Then he pulls out another plush toy, this one white and almost as big as Wonwoo. “For you, Wonwon!”

The latter blinks, assessing the cat doll from ears to tail, noting the large eyes and heart-shaped mouth. Obviously, the creators didn’t go for realism. Wonwoo lifts his gaze from the doll to his human. Did he buy this on purpose?

Junhui giggles and scratches under Wonwoo’s chin. “What do you think? Do like it?”

“Meow.” _Yeah, it looks like you, Junnie_.

Apparently satisfied, the boy grins and gathers Wonwoo up into his arms so he can stretch out along the couch. “I’ll take that as yes,” he says, setting the cat on his chest. He props Cat Jun against the couch cushion, and picks up the tv remote.

When he turns on the tv, he notices Yeongsu’s gift still on the ground. His expression falls, causing Wonwoo to growl lowly in the back of his throat. Junhui doesn’t notice, though, picking the ugly toy up and setting it on the coffee table.

“Meow.” _Throw it away._

Sensing the shifting mood, Junhui meets his gaze, offering a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “It’s fine.” He strokes the space between the angry green eyes in hopes of appeasing him. “Let’s not think about bad things anymore, Wonwon. Just cuddle with me.”

As with anything that comes to Junhui, Wonwoo gives in too easily. Maybe he’s the real idiot out of the two.

Regardless, he settles down against the warm chest, but strains his glare toward the abomination sitting on the table, vowing to get rid of it when Junhui is at school tomorrow.

 

 »»————-｡･:*:･ﾟ☾ ｡･:*:･ﾟ————-««

 

One afternoon, Wonwoo is stirred awake by a dip in the mattress. He opens his bleary eyes to see Junhui crawl under the covers, hair still damp from the shower. The boy offers him an apologetic smile and presses a kiss on his head.

“Sorry, Wonwon. I didn’t mean you wake you up.”

“Meow.” _It’s okay._ The cat leans further into the warm body and burrows closer. He hears Junhui laugh as he rearranges the covers around the both of them.

“Practice ran a little late today,” he tells him as he plugs his phone in. “We’re working on a new routine for the showcase at the end of the month. Wanna see a sneak peek?”

Wonwoo makes a sound of agreement and watches a dazzling smile bloom on soft pink lips.

“This is the song we’re going to dance to.” After pressing a few keys, Junhui lets the music play, head settled on the pillow. He keeps his gaze on Wonwoo, as if waiting for the latter’s reaction.

From his humble opinion, it’s a nice song. Junhui sounds especially nice. He shows his appreciation by licking the tip of the boy’s nose, prompting him to giggle and hug the cat closer.

“You like it?”

“Meow.”

“I’m glad. We’re working hard on the choreo.” The song having ended, Junhui presses some more keys, then shows Wonwoo the screen. “This was partially the inspiration.” It’s an illustration of a young woman wearing flowy robes and ribbons, standing in front of the moon. “It’s the Moon Goddess,” Junhui elaborates. “There’s apparently a legend that says that on a full moon, you can make wishes to her. If your heart is pure, then she might grant them! Isn’t that cool?”

Wonwoo rubs his head against Junhui’s hand, and the boy understands right away, carding his fingers through the wheat-colored fur, scratching occasionally and smiling when he receives content purrs in return.

“What would you wish for, Wonwon?”

“Meow.” _It’s a secret._

 

»»————- ｡･ :*: ･ﾟ ☾  ｡･ :*: ･ﾟ ————-««

 

 

“Go away!” Junhui shouts from down the building hallway. “I don’t want to see you!”

Wonwoo snaps his eyes wide open. In two seconds, he’s at the front door. His heart is hammering like drums against his ribcage, but it’s no match for the screaming from the other side of the wall. Junhui’s upset cries are muffled by the plaster, but the rain of profanities coming from the nasty deeper voice manages to make it through the layers.

Helpless, Wonwoo scratches at the door, imploring Junhui to open it so he can lunge at Yeongsu and hopefully kill the bastard.

The situation brightens up a second later with rapid footsteps and keys jingling. Junhui’s running. He must have managed to incapacitate Yeongsu, somehow, to allow him the short reprieve. The door finally pushes open a crack, enough for the boy to slip through. Wonwoo scurries out of the way to give him room to enter, but his hackles are raised, glowing eyes trained behind him, ready to attack if need be.

“Wonwon!” Junhui feigns elation with a smile, but Wonwoo growls upon seeing the bruises around his wrists and the state of his disheveled clothes. The boy quickly scrambles to close the door with shaking hands. “I’m okay, I just had a small argument—”

A forceful blow against the door shoves Junhui to the ground with a yelp. Wonwoo jumps a foot in the air, fur coat doubling in size as he seizes his target. _Stay calm_ , he tells himself. He only gets one shot at this; he can’t act prematurely.

Yeongsu kicks the door close behind him, fuming. His nostril flare, his knuckles white from how tight he’s clenching his fists. There’s a fresh cut on his lip, which is probably what gave Junhui that head start earlier. He licks at the cut now, directing his livid gaze at the boy on the floor.

“You filthy slut,” he spits out, striding toward Junhui. “I built you up when you were nothing but trash, and this is how you repay me?” With jerky movements, he sheds his jacket. “Obviously, no one taught you any manners. But don’t worry,” he leers, grin vile and lascivious. “I won’t ever give up on you.”

Trembles overtaking his entire body, Junhui can barely manage to scrabble away from the source of his living nightmare. Wide and terrified eyes flicker all over the room for some kind of weapon or shelter. Before he can find either, he’s yanked harshly by the hair.

Junhui cries out, and Wonwoo almost loses his position. But the cat endures it and silently rounds his prey.

Gripping the brown strands in his grip, Yeongsu traces his gaze all over Junhui’s face. He clicks his tongue. “I wonder,” he says wistfully, “How many of your admirers would even spare you a second glance if you didn’t have such a pretty face. Hm?”

Junhui whimpers, eyes screwed shut in pain as he attempts in vain to release the death-grip in his hair.

“Shall we find out?” Yeongsu pulls out a switchblade from his pocket and flips it open.

“No no no no, please, don’t—”

Ignoring Junhui’s cries, Yeongsu slams him against the wooden flooring and straddles him. He’s too heavy for Junhui to buck off. However, the moment he leans in with the blade, the thick sweater moves, revealing his neck.

Wonwoo pounces.

Fangs dig into soft flesh, sharp claws tear through skin and muscles. Thick liquid gushes out and coats his tongue, the metallic scent and salty taste sending his senses into overdrive. He doesn't even register the cries of shock from his victim. His paws shred at everything he can reach, but his teeth stay clamped down on the pulsating artery, refusing to let go, determined to bleed the enemy to death.

Through the bloodlust frenzy, he hears the knife hitting the floor with a clang, along with Yeongsu’s agonized screams. The bastard attempts to grab him, but he’s in too much pain, his arms flailing to get a grip. In the distance, Wonwoo hears Junhui yelling and things crashing to the ground.

He’s too distracted, too intent on taking down his prey. He has to protect Junhui.

He doesn’t realize what the searing pain on his back is until he’s suddenly yanked away by the skin of his neck and thrown to the floor. He knocks his head on the hard floor. His vision is blurry, his limbs unresponsive. He’s cold. So very cold.

“Wonwoo!” Junhui runs toward him, blanched and panic-stricken.

He’d never seen the boy so scared before, not even when Yeongsu threatened to cut his face. It hurts. Junhui should never have to look like this.

“Oh god, I am so sorry. This is all my fault.” He kneels over the injured cat, hands trembling as they reach for him, but too afraid of making the stab wound worse. “Wonwoo, I’m so sorry, I—”

“Meow…” _Please, Junnie._ “Meow.” _Don’t cry. It’s okay._

“Shhh, please don’t talk, Wonwon.” Junhui is crying now, but Wonwoo can’t move to comfort him this time. “We’re going to be okay. I’ll take care of you. It’ll just be the two of us, okay? So please, stay with me, Wonwoo. I—” He sniffles, smiling through the tears streaming down his face. They’re warm where they land on the cat’s fur. “I love you so much, Wonwon, please don’t leave me.”

“You and your damn cat!”

Junhui barely has the time to look up, that Yeongsu backhands him so hard, he falls backward with a thud. Terror shoots down Wonwoo’s spine, and he chokes out a pained sob at the sight of Junhui spitting out blood, the side of his face raw from the hit. The wounded cat gathers whatever strength he has left, but it’s no use against a brute like Yeongsu.

Seeing the helpless animal struggle to reach the other boy, he gives him a swift kick that sends Wonwoo crashing against the wall.

“Wonwoo!”

The agony is too intense, he can’t stay awake. His eyes shut on their own accord. He calls out for Junhui as the boy launches himself at Yeongsu, but the soft cry is drowned out by angry screams and crashing furniture.

 

The next time Wonwoo wakes up, he’s staring up at the night sky. He recognizes the surrounding as the alley behind their apartment building. His body is paralyzed by numbing pain; he can’t move. It hurts to breathe. One of his eyes refuses to open, too swollen to work properly. His nose detects rotting food and a variety of other disgusting things. He’s been thrown somewhere close to the dumpsters.

He can’t recall how he got here, or even how long he’s been laying in this pile of trash. Is Junhui okay? Where is he?

In the far distance, he hears police sirens and an ambulance. Their neighbors are all talking at the same time, he can’t make out anything.

All Wonwoo can do as he stares up at the dark sky and see the full moon is wish.

_Moon Goddess, if you truly exist, please grant my wish. Allow me to remain by Junhui’s side, give me the strength and the ability to protect him better._

 

»»————- ｡･ :*: ･ﾟ ☾  ｡･ :*: ･ﾟ ————-««

 

_Even if we don’t_ _know when our end will be/Even if something happens and we can’t see each other/Lean on me, lean on me, lean on me._

Balancing between awake and asleep, Wonwoo listens to the familiar and soothing voice sing to him. It’s a song he’s heard before, a very long time ago. It’s impossible for him to place it; his mind is too muddy. Still, he relaxes and lets the words and melody wash over him.

Slowly, awareness returns to his senses, and he feels something warm and wet wipe across his forehead. A towel? He’s settled on a couch, the material rubbing against his body is comfortable, and he has the distinct feeling that he’s slept on it before. He’s also very warm. Did he bury himself in a pile of blankets again? Next comes the smell. It’s as soothing as the voice, and just as familiar. A sweet fragrance, a scent that reminds him of home. Reminds him of—

His eyes snap open, and he jerks forward. “Junhui!”

“Ah!” The boy sitting beside him jolts from the sudden exclamation, doe eyes round with shock, but then a gentle smile blooms across plump lips. “You’re awake,” he says softly. “I was starting to worry that I should have taken you to the hospital.” A giggle. He reaches for a tube of ointment from the little first aid kit on the coffee table. “But how do you know my name?”

Wonwoo just stares for a few seconds, and Junhui gives him a sheepish grin, chewing on his lip. “Have we met before? I’m sorry if we have and I forgot.” Seemingly shy, he averts his gaze and starts to dab the medicine over the cuts on Wonwoo’s face.

“What?” Choking on air, Wonwoo wheezes. Junhui quickly abandons the scratches to hand him a glass of water.

“I’m sorry,” Junhui’s says, wincing a little as he rubs comfortable strokes across the other boy’s back. “I didn’t mean to put you through an interrogation. You’re probably very overwhelmed after your ordeal.”

“I—” There it is again. Wonwoo is so confused. Why is he speaking human? What is happening? With trepidation, he finally takes a look at himself and almost chokes again.

He’s human. With a human body. _What?_

“I—I don’t know,” is what he says in response, and it’s probably the most accurate thing he could have said. He doesn’t know anything. Is this because of his wish to the Moon Goddess? He asked to protect Junhui and…

The goddess saw right through him, didn’t she?

With a wry laugh, he tongues the inside of his cheek and shakes his head. Meanwhile, Junhui watches him carefully, unsure of what to do. Wonwoo sees him wring his sweater paws in nervousness, and he reaches over without thinking.

“You’re gonna ruin the sleeves by doing that.”

“Oh.” Junhui blinks, glancing down. He chuckles, cheeks pink. “Right.”

And for the very first time, Wonwoo smiles. Despite the crazy circumstances and immense shock, he feels grateful to be alive. To be sitting here with his favorite person.

Junhui doesn’t push for more answers, as would any normal person, about why Wonwoo is here, or even _who_ Wonwoo is. He just picks up where he left off and continues to treat the wounds on his patient’s face and hands. It’s during those few minutes that Wonwoo allows himself to assess the boy.

Going by the fading marks and healed lacerations on his skin, it must have been a few days, at least, since the incident with Yeongsu. For the most part, Junhui seems okay. There are no recent bruises, the bags under his eyes are only fairly noticeable, and his complexion is healthy. The state of the apartment is better than how Wonwoo remembers it last. There are new pieces of furniture to replace the ones that got damaged in the fight, and fresh plaster patches on the walls. A gray hoodie is thrown over the kitchen chair, a few books are haphazardly set on the shelf, and the box of Halloween decoration has been taken out of the shoe closet. It’s strangely… very typical and nostalgic. What piques his interest, though, is the mess of cat toys scattered all over the floor.

Did Junhui get a new cat?

The thought pierces through his heart, and he sucks in his breath.

“Sorry!” Junhui exclaims, rubbing his arm again, blowing on the cut on his knuckle. “I know it stings, I should have warned you.”

“No, it’s okay,” he quickly reassures, then swallows. “Um, you have a cat?”

The shine in Junhui’s eyes dim as he glances up briefly to offer a small smile. “I… I did—I do! It’s just, uh. I… I don’t know where he is.”

Wonwoo’s brows knit together. “Does he like to hide?”

Junhui laughs, a little happier this time. “Kind of. Wonwoo is rather particular as to whom is allowed to see and pet him.”

Hearing his name leave Junhui’s lips makes his stomach flip. But wait a minute, does Junhui have another cat named Wonwoo? Are there two Wonwoos: one human, the other feline? He is still so confused.

Craning his head back and forth, he asks, “So he’s hiding somewhere right now?”

The smile disappears and Junhui shakes his head. “He went missing last week, after he uh, after he tried to defend me against my ex. He was really hurt during the fight, and I wanted to take him with me in the ambulance, but they wouldn’t let me. They said they’d take care of him, but…” Seemingly on the verge of tears, he sucks in a deep breath, and forces himself to smile.

“I’m sure he’s okay,” Wonwoo says lamely, grabbing at straws to make that pained expression disappear form Junhui’s pretty face. “Maybe he just decided to explore the neighborhood or something.”

But Junhui is shaking his head before he can finish his sentence. “Wonwon wouldn’t. He wouldn’t have left me.”

And Wonwoo’s heart cracks. He’s finally gotten his wish. He’s human, and yet he’s still useless.

“There, all done!” Junhui announces with flourish, all proud and happy with himself after taking care of all the cuts and scratches. “You’re as good as new!” he giggles.

Wonwoo is quiet as Junhui packs up the kit, the click of the plastic case echoing in the quiet room.

“So.” Turning back to his companion, Junhui pulls his legs up and crosses them at the ankles, propping his chin on his knee to study the other. “Do you have a name, Mr. Stranger?”

“Uh, Wonwoo.”

Doe eyes widen, and his brows shoot up to disappear behind his fringe. Wonwoo realizes belatedly that maybe honesty wasn’t much of a good idea in this situation.

“D-do you not believe me?” he asks, ready to… Well, he’s not sure what he’d do or how Junhui would react to this. The boy is sweet and understanding, but who can predict a person’s behavior when they’re grieving over their cat and some stranger suddenly claims to have the same name?

“No, no, it’s not that!” Junhui is quick to clarify, hands waving in the air. Then he’s laughing, and Wonwoo becomes even more baffled. At least he’s not crying and chasing him out. “It’s just…” His expression softens. “When I found you unconscious in the hallway, you reminded me of him.”

Now it’s Wonwoo’s turn to be shocked. “Really?”

The other boy smiles brighter and nods. “Yeah, your hair is the same color as his fur.” Hesitantly, he reaches for Wonwoo’s head, but pulls his hand back at the last second. “Sorry, I—”

“Go ahead.” To prove that it’s really okay, Wonwoo lowers his head toward him. This, he was used to. He senses Junhui shift slightly, and before long, slender fingers gently card through his hair. Closing his eyes, he leans into the touch. The nostalgic feeling wraps around him, and he breathes in the scent of vanilla and _home_.

“In the beginning,” Junhui says quietly after a minute, swallowing the lump in his throat. “In the beginning, Wonwon didn’t like to be petted because I always end up ruffling his fur, and he’d spend forever brushing it back,” he laughs fondly, and Wonwoo resists the urge to blurt it all out.

“But he’d always let me stroke him for hours whenever I had a bad day. Eventually, it became an everyday occurrence. He was always there for me. My brave little hero, the one I could always lean on.” Junhui speaks with overflowing affection, so much that Wonwoo has to curb his fingers at his side so he won’t suddenly grab him into a tight hug.

Turns out, he didn’t have to worry about that, because the next thing he knows, Junhui is curling up against his side, one leg thrown over his lap as he burrows against the slope of his shoulder. Wonwoo wraps his arms around him and just holds him. He holds him like he’s wanted to all the times before, with the hope that the embrace will be enough to convey all of his feelings.

“He was so brave that night,” Junhui tells him, full of pride and fondness. “I’d probably be dead if he hadn’t been there. But now he’s gone and I’ll never see him again.”

Gently, Wonwoo brushes back the brown bangs in order to see the wet and shiny eyes, tiny droplets sticking to dark lashes. “Didn’t you say it yourself? He wouldn’t have left you.”

Junhui rests his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder and gazes at him. A soft smile on his lips, he reaches up to stroke the blond hair. “Yeah,” he breathes out. “I just hope he knows I miss him.”

Wonwoo can only nod, unsure how to reply. He presses his cheek on top of the boy’s head and lets him play with his hair to his heart’s content. The two fall into a comfortable pocket of silence, filled only by the soft hum of that song from earlier. This time, Wonwoo joins in.

_If I am in your heart/If I am really in your heart/Wherever you are/I will follow you._

 

»»————- ｡･ :*: ･ﾟ ☾  ｡･ :*: ･ﾟ ————-««

  

Contrary to what Wonwoo feared, life moved on quite seamlessly. Ever since that initial round of questions when Junhui first found him, the boy never broached the subject of his guest’s origin or identity. Wonwoo isn’t sure if Junhui didn’t care or if it simply escaped his mind. But in any case, it filled Wonwoo with dread. Not because he was afraid of telling him the truth, but because it just proved how naive and careless Junhui is.

Still, that wasn’t as naive and careless as him allowing Wonwoo—a perfect stranger as far as he was aware of—live with him. When Wonwoo had called it into question, Junhui had simply shrugged and said, “I trust you. What do you want for dinner?”

It’s not that Wonwoo isn’t happy with the way things are. He’s more than ecstatic. Not only do they get to live together as before, now he can walk around with Junhui and have conversations with him. He gets to see what Junhui is like outside of the house, where he goes to have fun. In a very short amount of time, Wonwoo’s learned quite a lot about his beloved human.

His first ever trip to the grocery store was quite the experience. There’s never been any doubt about Junhui being a foodie. However, Wonwoo didn’t expect him to go up to almost all the little stalls where they serve samples and taste it all. No wonder Junhui always comes home late on the days he goes shopping; more than half of the time they spend in the store is spent sampling food and searching for it in the aisles.

Wonwoo tried out a couple dishes with Junhui’s prompting, but he refused adamantly when the boy tugged him toward the fishcakes. He may give in to his silly whims often, but that is a line he will not cross. Even if Junhui made fun of him the entire way home for being a picky eater.

“You think eggplants are evil, and you don’t eat white rice,” Wonwoo commented. “All you eat is meat and junk food.”

“That is not true!” Junhui gasped, dramatically offended by the truth. “Just because I don’t eat salads for every meal doesn’t mean I only consume junk foods. I always include vegetables in my dishes!”

Wonwoo arched a brow, then pointed at the packs of jelly snacks in the shopping bags. “Sure, but you consume half of your weight in sweets. Kinda defeats the purpose.”

“Hmph!” Junhui made a face, nose upturned. “See if I share any with you from now, Mr. Healthy Living. I’ll also be doing the shopping on my own, too.”

Or so he claimed. By the end of the evening, they’re sprawled on the couch, munching on the snacks with Junhui laying in his lap as they play video games. The following weekend, Wonwoo is dragged to the store for more shopping, not that he’s complaining. It’s more time they can spend together.

(There’s also the satisfying fact that he can scare off any potential suitor from approaching Junhui when they’re out on the street with just a single glare, which gives him great glee. Junhui never notices those encounters, always happy to hold his hand and cling to him like a long-time lover. They never bother to correct people when they're mistaken for a couple. Junhui's seems too excited at the prospect, and Wonwoo isn't about to change that.)

Life at home is also a little different now, too. Just the other night, Junhui put on a movie that he thought was a comedy, only for it to turn into horror halfway through. Maybe it was a little mean of Wonwoo not to have said anything when he’d read the summary while Junhui prepared dinner. But the omission gave him a hilarious evening of watching Junhui scream at every little noise and hide against his chest. So really, he can’t feel too bad about it. Moreover, it was also the start of them sharing the bed. Since Junhui woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, and tried to snuggle with him on the couch, they decided to move and save themselves from backache. 

So really, he loves it, but he’s still unsettled.

About one month into this new life, Wonwoo sits out on the patio one night, while Junhui is supposed to be taking an online quiz for his physics class. He’d made Wonwoo a hot cup of lemon tea, then disappeared into the bedroom, promising to come out only when he’s accomplished his task.

“Wonwoo?”

The boy turns around at the sound of his name, seeing Junhui slip out into the patio with his own cup of warm liquid. “All done?”

“Yes, I am!” he laughs, taking a seat next to him. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing.” Wonwoo shrugs, “Just stargazing.”

“Mm.” He sips at the tea. “But you can’t really see them in the city.”

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo replies, leaning back. “The beauty of the moon makes up for it.”

Junhui laughs at that. “If you say so.”

They lap into a pleasant silent moment, both simply admiring the night scene. By the time Wonwoo finishes his drink, Junhui speaks up again.

“What are you thinking about?”

He throws him a curious glance. “What makes you think I’m thinking about anything in particular?”

“Because you’re always thinking about something.”

Wonwoo chuckles and returns his gaze to the moon. He chooses his words carefully. “Do you know of that legend?”

“The one that says the Moon Goddess can grant wishes on nights of the full moon?”

“Yeah. Have you ever tried?”

Junhui purses his lip. “I don’t think so. Should I?”

“What are you going to wish for?”

“Hmm.” He makes a show of thinking it over, tapping his chin pensively. “A lifetime supply of beef soup!”

Wonwoo bursts out laughing, and Junhui grins. “You’re such a glutton.”

“Heyyyy!” He swats at him, but it’s half-hearted at best. “Beef soup is the best dish at any season!”

“Sure.”

“Whatever,” Junhui quickly dismisses the topic. “What about you?” He turns to fully look at his housemate. “Will you tell me your wish, Wonwon?”

Wonwoo opens his mouth to speak, then promptly shuts it. He stares at Junhui, _really_ looks at him, brows furrowed. Not once, ever since Wonwoo had come into Junhui’s life as a man, has the boy referred to him as ‘Wonwon’. That name was reserved for the cat version of himself, and Wonwoo had just assumed that it was a way for Junhui to differentiate them. But now, as he stares at the expectant expression on Junhui’s face, he’s left reeling at the realization. His pulse races, and his heart pounds against his ribs.

“You _knew?”_

Pressing his sweater paws against his mouth, Junhui giggles merrily, eyes turning into little crescents. “Not at first,” he admits. “But I had my suspicions.”

“I can’t believe this.” Stunned, Wonwoo falls back against his chair and exhales.

“Aww, don’t sulk!” He hears Junhui scoot his chair closer, then a second later, he has a warm body clinging to his arm, chin propped on his shoulder. “Are you mad?” The tone is playful, but he can tell that Junhui is nervous.

“I’m not mad,” he says, which he finds is true. He’s not, he’s just… bewildered. All those weeks agonizing over nothing. Well, at least now it makes sense why Junhui had been so trusting of a mere stranger. Although the thought of Junhui genuinely believing without proof that his cat returned as a human still worries him. How gullible can the kid be? That’s a question for another time, though.

With a self-reproachful scoff, Wonwoo looks down at the beaming boy. “How did you know?”

“Well, aside from your hair color, you still act like you,” he points out, flashing another grin. “Remember when you used to get me to read to you whenever I had homework from my lit classes? Well, now you practically eat books for lunch! With a particular interest in the same ones that Wonwon liked. And then, Wonwon would always watch me play the games on my phone with rapt attention; you’d even demand to play a few too, not that it worked out very well. But anyway, who’s the video game addict now? Sometimes, I feel that’s all you do while I’m in class,” he says with a laugh, then continues. “Oh, and you also still like that plant I keep by the door! You were always hanging around it.”

“That’s because you never remembered to lock the door in the morning,” Wonwoo retorts.

“Wait, really?” Junhui blinks as if it had never occurred to him, and Wonwoo idly wonders why he had to fall for such a naive boy. “You’re so thoughtful! And for a cat to lock the door? Resourceful and talented!” He grins, and all of the exasperation vanishes with the sigh that Wonwoo exhales.

“I had to be,” the latter mutters. “You can be so scatterbrained.”

Junhui sticks his bottom lip out in a pout, and Wonwoo laughs, lightly flicking his forehead to make him stop and laugh.

“I can't believe you found out from those things.”

“Well, you’re probably one of the only cats who don’t eat fish, so I'm used to looking for other things you might be particular about.”

At that comment, Wonwoo throws him an incredulous look. “Is that why you cooked seafood stew on the first day I turned up?”

The boy presses his sleeved covered hand over his mouth to hide the amusement, but that hardly gets the job done, what with the giggles escaping and the eye smile. “I just wanted to test you! Besides, I also made fried chicken, so it’s not like it was the end of the world.”

Wonwoo lets out a groan, propping his cheek on a fist as he watches his companion buzz with excitement.

“Oh, and also!”

“There’s more?” What else could it possibly be? Did he somehow meow in his sleep or something?

“Yup!” Laughing, Junhui points at the other’s face. “Your eyes.”

“What about them?”

Cocking his head to the side, he wonders, “You never noticed? They turn back to cat eyes when you get excited. It’s green with a vertical slit, just like Wonwon! I didn’t get to capture those rare moments, since the change is so flitting, but I got plenty of other shots. Wanna see?” Before Wonwoo can even find the words to respond, he’s fishing his phone out and switching through the apps to get to the photo gallery. “Look how cute you are! You still make the exact same faces! Ah, here’s the adorable nose scrunch!”

With every swipe of his thumb, Wonwoo is met with pictures of himself. Both as a cat and as a man. There are so many, his head is spinning. He’s known that Junhui likes to take pictures, especially selfies and of Cat-Wonwoo, but he never expected this. The tips of his ears grow hotter with each passing photo accompanied by Junhui’s comments and cooing.

“This might be one of my favorites!” Junhui points to the side by side collage of Cat-Wonwoo snuggling with the Cat-Jun doll, sleeping soundly. Next to it is a shot of Wonwoo from a few nights ago, sleeping on the couch, arm thrown over the same pillow and hugging it tightly. “I was so happy to see that you really do like the cat plushie I bought! You're just so _cute!”_

“Give me the phone, Jun,” he asks, reaching for the device. But Junhui is fast, evading the attack and retreating in the blink of an eye, phone clutched to his chest.

“No way! This is my most prized possession!”

Wonwoo jumps out of the seat for him, but he dodges and runs to the side. “Junnie!”

“Ha!” He rounds the small table and points at him. “That’s the same face you pull when I used to make you take a bath!”

“Moon Junnie!”

“And that's how you looked when I took you to the vet!”

Wonwoo growls. “Just wait until I catch you. We'll see who's laughing then.”

Far from feeling threatened, Junhui giggles and continues running around the table. Wonwoo isn’t going to lose to him. Maybe it’s the residual animal instincts in his blood, but he can’t help but interpret this as giving chase. The adrenaline kicks up, eyes sharpening on the slender frame darting back and forth. Putting his long legs and speed to good use, he fakes taking a right turn. The moment Junhui veers left, he pounces.

“Eeep!” Junhui yelps as Wonwoo backs him up against the glass door. He places both hands on either side of the boy’s head, caging him in.

They’re so close, their chests are nearly touching. Wonwoo lets his gaze linger over Junhui’s perfect features, sweeping over the constellation of moles on his face, drinking in the sight of his bright eyes and lush lips. Even with only the silvery shimmer of moonlight, he can see the blush spreading across Junhui’s cheeks, and he smirks.

Leaning closer, he purposely brushes the side of his face against the other boy’s, smirk growing when a small shiver runs through him. He places his lips by Junhui’s ear, intrigued by what kind of reaction the deep timbre will get out of him.

“Tell me, kitten,” he whispers, the endearment naturally tumbling from his lips, “What kind of expression am I making now?”

Junhui gulps, breath hitching a little as he waits for Wonwoo to meet his gaze. “I… I don’t know… I…” He is so red, he's practically glowing.

Amusement dancing in his eyes, Wonwoo smirks. Still, his touch is tender as he strokes the heated cheek with the back of his fingers. “Shall I tell you?”

Junhui reaches around Wonwoo and grips at his shirt, head nodding and eyes dazed. “Okay.”

Softening his features into a tender smile, Wonwoo moves forward, and Junhui meets him halfway. Their mouths gently slot together, and his heart soars at the contact. Junhui’s lips are soft and warm, and he laps at the gentle sweetness of them, pulling him closer by the waist. Wonwoo cradles Junhui’s face with a hand, tipping his head to deepen the kiss. He swallows down the little mewls Junhui makes for him, smug and gratified.

They’re both smiling when they pull away, Junhui more shy as opposed to Wonwoo’s self-satisfied grin. Still, Junhui leans his forehead against the other, blissfully dazed.

“I love you, Junnie.”

Junhui’s eyes flutter, and he grins. “I love you, too, Wonwon.” He steps closer to hug him, giggling softly when Wonwoo starts to sway them back and forth. After a moment, Junhui burrows against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, lips brushing the skin there. “Thank you for protecting me.”

“Mm.” Wonwoo presses a kiss to his temple, heart alight. “Always, kitten.”

 

»»————- ｡･ :*: ･ﾟ ☾  ｡･ :*: ･ﾟ ————-««

 

It’s Monday morning, and as usual, Junhui is rushing to get to ready on time. He doesn’t have school today, though. The two of them have plans to go to the aquarium, and then stop by the new cat café that just opened a few blocks down the street. Junhui says he’s curious to see how Wonwoo interacts with other cats, but deep down, Wonwoo suspects he misses having a ball of fluff to play and cuddle with.

“Don’t worry, Wonwon, I love you in all your forms!”

Or so he says. Wonwoo knows when he’s down and needs a fluff session. Like right now, with exam season coming up. This is probably going to be their last date before Junhui puts himself on lockdown to study.

“I’m ready! Let’s gooooo!” Junhui announces as he runs out of the bedroom, socked feet skidding across the smooth flooring.

Wonwoo clicks his tongue as he steadies him by the shoulders. “Keep doing that and you’ll end up taking your finals with a bruised butt.”

Narrowing his eyes, Junhui harrumphs and puts his hands on his hips, nose upturned. “You’re the one to talk,” he mutters, twisting from side to side as if stretching. “I’m still sore from last night.”

Wonwoo snorts and rolls his eyes. “I didn’t leave any bruise on you.”

“Then what do you call this, you vampire cat?” Yanking on the collar of his sweater, he points at the blooming red and purple mark on his neck.

With a smirk, Wonwoo leans over and pecks over it, turning the other boy completely flustered, blushing to his hairline. “That’s a hickey, and it’s not on your butt,” he says smugly, fixing the sweater and handing him his jacket.

Pouting, Junhui accepts the garment, whining, “You didn’t use to tease me this much as a cat.”

“That you know of,” he retorts, and laughs when Junhui swats him.

Despite the bantering, they leave the building hand in hand, stuffed inside Wonwoo’s pocket and sharing the little hot pack. Just like that, they walk to the bus stop, chatting as they go.

Since it’s late morning on a weekday, the ride over is relatively peaceful, without the hustle of the rush hour to worry about. They proceed to the booths and get their tickets. Then the couple head over to the main gates, lining up behind a group of tourists.

“Oh, wait, I forgot to grab a pamphlet with all the feeding hours,” Junhui exclaims. “I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t wander off!”

There’s still about fifteen minutes before the gates open, but Junhui has a tendency to not pay attention where he’s going and then getting lost. Thankfully, Wonwoo sees him returning toward the queue a couple minutes later. Although his expression is pinched in distress, his shoulders too rigid. Wonwoo is instantly on high alert, scowl deepening by the second.

Junhui grabs onto his arm, nudging him toward the decorative pumpkin patch where several families with little kids are taking pictures. “Let’s—Let’s go over there for a minute.”

“What’s wrong, Jun?”

“N-Nothing, I just want to ask someone to take a picture of us. To um, to commemorate our first trip to the aquarium together!” His smile is wrong, his eyes are fearful.

“Jun.” Out of the queue, Wonwoo cradles his face and searches his eyes. “Kitten, tell me what’s wrong.”

His lips are trembling. No, his whole body is. “I saw—”

“Junhui!”

The boy jumps and all but runs away. His hands clench his boyfriend’s jacket, eyes imploring for them to leave. And really, there’s nothing Wonwoo would like to do more than kill the bastard arrogantly striding over to them. But his priority will always be Junhui and the boy’s safety. So he nods, taking his boyfriend’s hand and turning toward the crowd.

From what Junhui told him, after what happened, Yeongsu was arrested and the court issued him a restraining order and a slap on the wrist. If it were up to Wonwoo, the bastard would be rotting in jail for the rest of his worthless life, but the law is much more merciful, even if he doesn’t deserve it. Sometimes, Junhui still wakes up in a cold sweat, and it takes Wonwoo countless kisses and reassurance to get him to sleep again. Wonwoo wants to bash the bastard’s teeth in just for that alone.

They’ve almost reached the small wooden fence and bales of hay, when Junhui’s free arm is jerked backward. He yelps.

“Junhui!” Yeongsu spins him around, but Wonwoo doesn’t let it get further than that. He smacks the dirty hand away.

“Don’t fucking touch him,” he growls out in a low voice, not wanting to scare the kids nearby. He presses Junhui to his side, making sure the boy doesn’t have to see Yeongsu’s ugly mug again. There's a long scar marring the right side of his face, and Wonwoo wonders if that was Junhui's doing from that night. He hopes so.

The guy does take a step backward out of surprise, but his features soon twist into disdain. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

Junhui tugs at the back of his jacket, and Wonwoo swallows down the vile and caustic insults, reaching back to squeeze the trembling hand.

“Wonwoo, please, let’s just go,” Junhui whispers. “I’m okay.”

He nods, ready to leave the piece of trash behind, but the guy doesn’t know when to give up.

Yeongsu calls after them, “You’re so fucking obsessed with your dead cat, you’re ready to spread your legs for the first guy with the same name?”

And Wonwoo loses it.

Whirling around, he grabs Yeongsu by the collar and punches him with enough force to send him crashing to the ground. The few people around them gasp and cry out in shock, but Wonwoo doesn’t care. He walks up, steely eyes focused on the pathetic excuse of a human. The latter looks at him with apprehension, even more so when he takes a knee and warns lowly, “Get anywhere near Junhui again, and I will bleed you dry, permanently.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Wonwoo smirks, blinking once to turn his eyes to their original look, green pools flashing with barely restrained fury. Still, he keeps his voice level, with just enough arsenic to get the point across. “Give me a reason, and I'll finish the job from a year ago. You remember, don't you?”

Yeongsu blanches, backing away immediately. “You—You’re—”

Standing back up, Wonwoo grins, eyes human and brown anew.

Security arrives promptly, and they drag the bastard away for disturbance. Good riddance.

Wonwoo turns back around to find Junhui, and the latter easily takes his hand and wraps his arm around his neck. The trembles are gone, and his muscles melt against Wonwoo’s frame. He presses a kiss to his hero’s cheek, whispering softly, “Thank you, Wonwon.”

Wonwoo squeezes him tight until he giggles. “That’s what I’m here for, kitten.”

Lacing their fingers together, Junhui smiles and puts his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Then I’ll be leaning on you.”

Wonwoo grins back in response.

 

»»————- ｡･ :*: ･ﾟ ☾  ｡･ :*: ･ﾟ ————-««

 

“Wonwon?”

“Hm?” Not looking away from his book, he extends his arm out for Junhui to curl up against him. Fresh from the shower, his hair is still slightly damp, and Wonwoo runs his fingers through the short strands absentmindedly, enjoying the the texture slipping through his fingers.

“Are you really not going to tell me what those cats said?”

Sighing, Wonwoo retrieves the post-it with Junhui’s cat doodles all over it, and sticks it between the pages. It doesn't look like he'll do much more reading tonight. “Why are you so curious?”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Junhui argues, taking the book and placing it on their nightstand, before swinging his leg around Wonwoo’s hips again. “Tell meeeee!” He pouts.

Wonwoo gives him an unimpressed look.

As planned, after their visit to the aquarium, the couple had gone to the new cat café. For the most part, it was pleasant. Their creamy milk tea is excellent, and the cats were friendly. Maybe a little too friendly, if Wonwoo had to be honest. Just thinking about it makes him scowl now. He’d have to remember to scent-mark Junhui even more the next time they go there.

“They said you were boring and no fun,” Wonwoo answers, poker face giving away nothing.

“What!” Junhui whines, squeezing his bicep as he squirms. “But that’s not possible! They all came to me after I meowed at them, and they were so sweet.”

_That’s because you kept confessing your love to them_ , Wonwoo thinks bitterly.

“It’s probably because you smelled like food.”

“Hey!” He swats at him, then quickly rubs the area. “That’s not true. We hadn’t even had lunch at that point.”

Wonwoo grunts. “Who knows.”

_“Wonwon!”_ Again with the pleading eyes and protruding lower lip. He nudges him, resting his chin on Wonwoo’s chest. “Then tell me if my meowing means anything. Meow.” He cocks his head to the side coquettishly. “Meow.”

Wonwoo’s heart skips a beat, and he prays Junhui is too distracted to tell. “It uh…”

“Yes?” Doe eyes shine with excitement as he leans closer, plump lips forming a pretty smile. “Hm?”

Cupping the back of his head, Wonwoo pulls him down and kisses him. Junhui lets out a surprised squeak, but quickly melts against the embrace, completely pliant in Wonwoo’s arms.

“That’s what it means,” Wonwoo whispers, lips a breath away. He lays Junhui down and hovers over him. A chuckle tumbles out when he sees the blush and wide-eyed look on his boyfriend’s face. He runs his thumb over the kissed-swollen bottom lip.

“Wha—”

He laughs again, pecking him a few more times, addicted to the taste of their kisses. “I love you,” he says, nuzzling against the side of Junhui’s neck. “Meow.”

Finally understanding, Junhui giggles and wraps his arms around Wonwoo tightly and meows back. “I can’t believe I’ve been saying it to you all these years without knowing.”

There’s definitely a hint of bashfulness coloring his tone, and Wonwoo chuckles, “But it's true, though.”

Junhui smiles, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed, nodding. “It is.”

Pressing their foreheads together, Wonwoo scrunches his nose up. “Meow.”

Junhui giggles and imitates him. “Meow.”

And so, as the couple lay in bed cuddling and kissing each other happily, Wonwoo sends the full moon outside his utmost gratefulness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find a Jeon Wonwoo IRL seriously... (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू) I made him blond (Clap MV) instead of the usual black cat because it'd be pretty lame for Jun to say "oh, yeah, it's bc of your hair... which is black, like 90% of the population..." I like Wonu's blond, it's kind of ashy :D 
> 
> While writing, I listened to both versions of _Lean on Me,_ and I thought about WonHui doing a duet for it and serenading each other. But then I realized that we'll never get it, and i got sad... (◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ) But hey, maybe they'll actually do something fun for Halloween this year! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Anyway... 
> 
> For reference, if you'd like to see Wonu's cat expression, please browse through [this](https://twitter.com/now_is_woo) lovely account. And in case you want to listen to Jun's meow sounds, it's [here](https://twitter.com/menjunfei/status/1031803125500338176), [here](https://twitter.com/menjunfei/status/1039758276764815360), and [here](https://twitter.com/mamacarat/status/1051460796180389888) he is purring. God, I love him >.< Furry Level: Wen Junhui, the Ultimate Furry
> 
> I hope this change of pace was welcomed lol. Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful rest of the week!  
> ( ⸝⸝•ᴗ•⸝⸝ )੭⁾⁾  
> xoxoxo


End file.
